Spirited Away
by Yaten Kuo
Summary: Ichijouji Ken, a self-centered young genious, and his parents moved from their old home in Tokyo to a country side town. Although Ken's parents are excited about the move, Ken thinks otherwise, believing the country side to be most boring. But all changes


Spirited Away Part I  
  
By  
  
Yuuki Ikari  
  
A/N: Bare with me. I only saw the wonderful splendid movie once. Some parts may be exactly the same. Some parts may be different. It really depends if it fits the story that I'm writing. But the basic plot line is based off the movie Spirited Away.  
  
Warning: shounen ai ( Daiken, minor Taito)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tokyo city during its bright sunny days on an early morning has always been the same-cars traveling from one part to another part and people packed on the streets of the capital city of Japan. The wonderful smell of breakfast in the morning from the food stands mixes with the clammy, summer atmosphere of the busy city. Everywhere one turns crowds of people will be present.  
  
But today, one particular area seems jammed packed with students from Tokyo Junior High School. The majority of the group contains females, carrying tissues and a bouquet of flowers while the several boys that are present are annoyed at the fact that their girlfriends have come to see *him*.  
  
"Mou, Miyako," moans a redhead boy who's the only one wearing a uniform from Tokyo High School. "How long are we going to be out here for? We're going to be late for school."  
  
The magenta hair girl with glasses to his left glares up at him and scowls, "Stop complaining, Koushirou! You didn't have to accompany me! You could go to school now if you're so afraid of being late, but I'm staying here until Ichijouji-kun comes out; it's my last chance to shake his hand!"  
  
"Not to mention the huge crush you have on him," mutters Koushirou off-handily.   
  
Miyako immediately glares up at her boyfriend but before she can say anything to her defense, a piercing cry from the front of the crowd catches her attention.  
  
"It's Ichijouji-kun!!" cries a female.  
  
Miyako's eyes immediately light up and quickly, like the rest of the girls, runs up to him. Koushirou can only roll his eyes as he watches the sad display of his girlfriend, screaming her head off like a manic, before him.  
  
"Ichijouji-kun! Ichijouji-kun! Over here!" shouts Miyako frantically as she tries to keep up with the crowd. "Ichijouji-kun! Ichijo - oofff!!"  
  
Someone from behind, desperately wanting to get closer to the famous boy have pushed Miyako from behind, and unceremoniously, the young girl lands before the boy everyone worships: Ichijouji Ken.  
  
Slowly, Miyako lifts her eyes up to a lithe slender figure and into the dark blue eyes of the boy genius. Miyako draws a breathe as she waits for the reaction of the boy standing before her.  
  
Leaning forward slightly, Ichijouji stretches out a helping hand towards the fallen girl and asks in his soft alto voice, "Need help?"  
  
Blushing slightly, the young girl nods and reaches shyly to grasp the silky slender hands of Ichijouji. Once upon her feet, Miyako thank Ichijouji profoundly.  
  
"Arigatou, Ichijouji-kun! Honto ni! Arigatou gouzaimasu!!" she thanks.  
  
Ken only look at her impatiently and replies in his soft monotone, "As long as you don't make it a habit."  
  
Miyako blushes furiously at his words. "Ah. . . ha. . .hai!"  
  
Just when Ichijouji's about to turn away, Miyako calls out to him again. "Chotto matte!"  
  
Quickly, with the flowers in her hand, she runs the short distance to Ichijouji and rapidly, without a word, hands him the bouquet of flowers.   
  
"I hope you enjoy your new home!" quips Miyako quickly with a smile before running away through the crowd, leaving a dumbstruck Ichijouji behind.  
  
"Was that her girlfriend?" asks one of the girls nearby.  
  
Reflexively, Ichijouji clenches his hand around the flowers.   
  
"Who does she think she is, going up to Ichijouji-kun like that?"  
  
"How dare she- - -"  
  
He immediately tunes out the voices around him, not wanting to hear what those idiot girls are saying. Instead, he continues his way towards the family car where his two parents are waiting for him for departure.  
  
"Ready, Ken?" asks his mother as his father begins the car as soon Ken steps into the car.  
  
Ken turns to glare at his mother before shifting his eyes out the window to the building.  
  
'Great,' thinks Ken as his car passes through the city one last time. 'We'll be living in a secluded town - how boring - and Mother is actually excited about it!'  
  
Yawning widely, he decides to take a short nap since he has been up all night last night, walking through his apartment one last time.  
  
'It'll take awhile for dad to get there. . .'  
  
Yawning one last time, Ken slowly closes his eyes, his arms around a bouquet of blue lilacs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, look at this place!" exclaims Mrs. Ichijouji, glancing out the passenger window. "Oh, it's beautiful!"  
  
Her 11-year old son can only think otherwise as he stares out with indifference. "I still don't understand why we had to move. Couldn't otousan just work at Tokyo?"  
  
Sighing, Mrs. Ichijouji turns around and explains, "Honey, we had to move because your father got a promotion and is sent out here by his company to do his job. I'm sure if he had a choice he would've chosen to stay at Tokyo."  
  
Ken only glares darkly at his mother and stubbornly pouts. "It still doesn't mean *I* have to like this place- - -"  
  
His mother sighs and smiles lightly before turning back around to face the front when her eyes suddenly catch sigh of a school building.  
  
"Oh, look, Ken! There's your new school," points Mrs. Ichijouji at a three stories high rectangular building surrounded by a brick wall and a huge gate to the entrance.  
  
Ken sighs heavily as he lays horizontally across the backseat. He buries his head to the crook of his arm as his other arm wraps tightly around the wilting flowers.   
  
'This is stupid. I hate this place already and we haven't even settled yet! Stupid promotion! Why couldn't someone else get it?!'  
  
Ken sighs again as he reopen his eyes, his anger suddenly dissolving into sadness. 'But it doesn't really matter, does it? It's not like I left anyone special back home. I'll still be lonely anyway. Just like I've always been. . .'  
  
Suddenly, the gentle cradle of the car that Ken has grown used to stopped.   
  
"That's weird," muses Mr. Ichijouji as he stares at the road before him. Hearing his father, Ken sits and leans forward to the front and gazes at the path before them.  
  
"Honey, are we lost?" asks a worried Mrs. Ichijouji.  
  
"I'm not sure," replies Mr. Ichijouji slowly as he continues to examine his surrounding. Turning to face his wife, he continues, "I think I missed a turn back there."  
  
Ignoring his parent's conversation, Ken, from a side window, glances up to the row of houses upon a distance hill. Suddenly he spots a familiar blue house at the end of the street.  
  
"Okasan! Otousan!" he exclaims. Lifting a slender pale finger, Ken points to the house at the end. "Isn't that our house?"  
  
Following their son's finger, they both recognize that the blue house is indeed their new home.  
  
Turning back to the road, Mr. Ichijouji, with a smile upon his face, mumbles, "Maybe this pathway will provide us with a shortcut."  
  
"Honey, you always seem to get us lost. Are you sure about this?" asks Mrs. Ichijouji a bit concern.  
  
"Don't worry!" assures Mr. Ichijouji as he starts the car down the path way. "I'll get us there! Trust me!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," mutters Ken under his breath as the car slowly begins to pick up speed. Sighing, he briefly casts his eyes out the window, where he suddenly spots a pile of rocks. Sitting straighter, he peers closer towards the window for a better inspection; his blue eyes widens at what he sees.  
  
'Shrines. . .'  
  
"Little shrines for the spirits of the forest," whispers Ken. His eyes continue to be glued upon the shrines until suddenly he's thrown off balance by the car.  
  
The gentle smooth path that they have been traveling on has suddenly turned to an uneven pathway, and the speed that his father is driving at isn't really helping the situation at all. Bouncing in the back seat, Ken desperately tries to hold onto the door for support and safety.  
  
"Honey, slow down!" cries Mrs. Ichijouji, her eyes slightly wide with fear. "You're going to get us killed!!"  
  
But Mr. Ichijouji doesn't heed his wife's warning and continues to drive faster and faster. Reaching forward, Ken grabs onto the back of the seats and pulls himself forward just so he can see where his father is taking them. Taking a moment of relief, Ken reopens his eyes, only to have them widen with horror.  
  
"Otousan! Watch out!!" screams Ken as he points to the distance statue that is coming closer every second.  
  
Also seeing the statue before them, Mr. Ichijouji steps hard on the brakes as the entire car comes to a screeching abrupt halt, causing Ken to fly backwards towards the backseats.  
  
Sticking his head out the window, Mr. Ichijouji raises his eyebrows as he takes notice to what is before him.  
  
"Awkward - it's a tunnel," he says as he unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out the car.  
  
Ken, curious about the tunnel, also steps out. Walking towards the wall, he closely inspects it and narrows his indigo eyes.  
  
"It's fake," he states clearly for both of his parents to hear. Raising a pale delicate hand, he lightly runs his fingers across the surface of the wall. "It's made from plaster."  
  
"Well, I'll be- - - " whispers Ken's father in awe.  
  
"But what is it doing here?" asks his mother. She, too, decides to get out the car.  
  
Ken shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly. "Who knows."  
  
Stepping up besides his father, he lifts a lone finger and points into the dark tunnel and continues, "But if you want to find out, I believe the answer is on the other side of this tunnel."  
  
"Really now?" compensates Mr. Ichijouji as he glances down the tunnel with a certain gleam in his brown eyes.  
  
Ken frowns, recognizing the look upon his father's face.  
  
"Don't even think about it, otousan," exclaims Ken sternly, his blue eyes cold as steel. "We don't have time to explore. Don't forget we still need to arrive at our new home and meet the movers to unpack."  
  
"Come now, son!" exclaims Mr. Ichijouji. "Don't be like this! Have a sense of adventure! It'll be fun!!"  
  
"It's a waste of time," scolds Ken darkly. " At least my time- - -"  
  
"Ken, honey, don't be so serious all the time," chides his mother gently. "It wouldn't hurt to just take one look!"  
  
Ken, unable to deny any request from his mother, reluctantly agrees but not before he casts a cold glare at his mother.  
  
Sighing heavily, watching his parents already entering the tunnel, Ken turns back slightly to gaze back at the strange little round statue that has gotten in their way, its face smiling widely back. For some reason, the unmoving statue sent shivers down the genius's spine, and quickly, Ken breaks eye contact with the rounded statue.  
  
Walking down the dark tunnel after his parents, Ken can only think one thing:  
  
'Something is not right here. . .'  
  
***END***  
  
A/N: Please review!! I need to know if you want this story to continue!! You basically know the plot so there's really no reason to set up a summary, but just remember that this is DAIKEN fic. Give me at least SEVEN reviews and then I'll see what the majority says. In other words, for example, if the vote to continue the story is 5 out of 7, then I will continue the story. BUT if the vote to continue the story is 3 out of 7, meaning 4 reviews doesn't want me to continue, then I'll probably not continue the story. Although then again, I probably will just for those who want it to continue. It depends whether I can continue the story or not…^_^;  
  
SO, Review Onegai!!! 


End file.
